Right here and now
by Beyond You
Summary: Random or not, Yui always finds a way to change the subject! And Ritsu always rolls with it, no matter what right? So how does a conversation about vacation spots switch to 'first kisses' ? YuiXRitsu Fic. Oneshot. Slightly OOC


**Hello Beyond you here with a rare Ritsu and Yui oneshot. I decide to write this after reading a cute doujin a few days ago and I could resist! So I hope you enjoy this as much as I did guys! :)**

** Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN K-ON AND ITS CHARACTERS OR THE DOUJIN IT CAME FROM**

* * *

**Right here and now**

Currently in the club room was Ritsu and Yui, enjoying some snacks and quality time together while the other members did their classroom duties today. The duo decided to talk about various things about who knows what, clearly in their own little world. At one point their weird conversation turned innocent in a matter of seconds. When Ritsu had asked the cute airhead about a good vacation trip, Yui answered her with a question of her own. Which had nothing to do with what Ritsu asked in the first place. Yui had multiple things in her head she wanted to share about and Ritsu was the one person she would tell.

"I wonder what my first kiss would be like?" she said dreamily, with a cute confused expression on her face, Ritsu chuckled.

"What does that have to do what I just asked Yui?" Ritsu asked, not following the girl's train of thought at all. In return Yui stayed in her daydreaming state.

_Might as well roll with it right..._

"Yui have you ever thought of a good place to have your first kiss?" she asked, watching Yui get flustered. Smiling sheepishly and blushing, the airhead nodded yes, now interested Ritsu pushed deeper. _I guess she's really thought this through..._

Grinning Devilishly, she asked "Ok then like where?"

"Well I think that a good place for a first kiss would be a big park with a water fountain, or when you're o the top of a Ferris wheel...or some place which would make a nice picture..."

_Like scene from a drama or a comic!_

Taken aback from such honesty, Ritsu almost fell out of her chair when Yui looked cutely up too her with puppy dog eye's. Gaining some of her composer and cockiness back Ritsu acted uninterested, which didn't seem to faze Yui as she continued. Even Pulling out a magazine filled with vacation hotspots and travel guide, She held it up for Ritsu to see.

"Am I right, Ricchan? Don't you think that a wonderful place like this would be perfect?!" she squealed.

Ritsu looked closely at the picture in awe, A huge beach with palm trees and Crystal clear, blue waters are displayed on the page. Wide cloudy skies, seagulls flying and best of all a far off view of a neighboring island close by was also shown. _Of course she'd pick something as beautiful and expensive as this..._ Looking up to meet eager chocolate-brown eyes Ritsu sweat dropped.

"What? Yui, are you one of those who minds about the particulars? A romanticist..." Ritsu teased, leaning back in her chair casually. Yui somewhat offended, stood up abruptly making her chair slid back an inch. Defending her beliefs from her betraying captain was a must, even if it meant going against her head on!

"But we're talking about first kisses! It's a 'once in a lifetime' experience! It's the first! I-It's Important! Yui exclaimed, short of breath.

Arms crossed, Ritsu smirked_,_ She intended to mock her airheaded friend a little while longer.

_Getting Yui all fired up is kinda cute_.

"You're so childish, Yui! If I were to kiss you, I wouldn't care about the place at all! She shot back, confidently, her cheeks going pink unknowingly.

HUH?!

*_Moment of silence_*

"You mean you would do it in public! On the street!" Yui asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! who cares!"

"Even in the flames, in the water, in the grass, even inside that girl's skirt?"

_Maybe not there..._

"Even there!" Ritsu declared, ignoring her subconscious.

Whoa!

_Then..._

"Even here, right now?" Yui asked, as she leaned over the table, closer to Ritsu's face. When Yui asked this sudden question, she didn't think much of the situation they were now in. Both alone...in the clubroom. Talking about kissing. So the fear of rejection never crossed her mind.

Ritsu Surprised by the sudden closeness and question, nervously stammered her reply.

"Y-Yeah, I guess"

Yui eagerly, leaned slightly closer and whispered in a low uncharacteristic voice.

"W~Well..." She breathed, her face burning up from the intense blush she was having.

Blushing deep red like a tomato from the sound of Yui's soothing voice and the sweet smell of chocolate, Ritsu copied Yui's movements. In a slow and steady pace.

"Shall we do it, then...?" Yui whispered, her voice laced with excitement and nervousness.

"Lets do it" Ritsu stated, slowly closing the gap between them.

_Sweet and simple yet...surprisingly filled with hot burning passion._

_Very new yet...so fimiliar_

Ritsu and Yui felt a strange warm feeling envelop their hearts and bodies. Binding theirs hearts together in an everlasting dance. Warm soft lips against one another...felt amazingly right.

Separating for a breath of air and intertwining their hands together, they looked into each others eyes lovingly.

_Chocolate and Caramel melt into one another perfectly._

"Right here with you is perfect!" Yui giggled.

_Only here and now is what counts..._

~END~

* * *

** VERY SHORT. I KNOW.**

** Well guys that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed and if you guys having any one shot pairings you would like me to write about. I'll be happy to write them just for you guys.**

** SOO REVEIW AND FOLLOW PLEASE! THANK YOU ALL:)**

**~Beyond You out~**


End file.
